1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device (i.e., a control device for controlling a hybrid vehicle) and a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device that controls a hybrid vehicle and to a hybrid vehicle that includes such a control device, wherein the hybrid vehicle includes an internal combustion engine, which has in its exhaust system a purification device with a purification catalyst for purifying the exhaust gas and is capable of outputting a motive power for traveling, an electric motor that can receive and output a motive power for traveling, and a battery that can send and receive an electric power to and from the electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle control device of this type has been proposed for use in a hybrid vehicle that includes a gasoline engine and a motor, wherein the gasoline engine includes a catalyst converter in its exhaust gas passage for purifying the exhaust gas (such as hydrocarbon) through catalytic action. This hybrid vehicle control device controls the engine in such a manner that the throttle valve opening is decreased for a predetermined time after the gasoline engine is started (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-9474 (JP 2005-9474 A)). By controlling the engine in this manner, the hybrid vehicle control device reduces the flow rate of air to be supplied to the engine so that the amount of hydrocarbon emission can be reduced.